User talk:Yami riku
Administrator Hi, seems that you're a very dedicated user that contributs the Fantasy Life Wiki daily. I really appreciate your hard work and efforts fpr this wiki, and ask you if you would like to become a administrator of this wiki. Before you will make a decision, you might first. But if you rather not want the rights, then it's understanding. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 10:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Ok, you will receive administrator rights. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 09:09, May 9, 2015 (UTC) please help! @Yami riku For some reason it won't let me sign in please help me... Re: Contributer Having Log In Issues Hey Yami riku! Nice to speak to you again, how are you? Well, I've read the message on the user's talk page, and it seems that it might be a bug. I do not know for sure because I do not know the problem clearly. He can create a new account, then he needs to go to his e-mail to confirm his account. As well, he has to remember his password clearly. It also can be that, when he was typing his password he might left the Caps Lock on. If he already tried this what I've written above and that is not the problem, then I will send a message to the wikia staff believing that there is an error in the script of this wiki. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :Great! Hopefully he will respond to your message. Have a lovely day as well. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 13:29, July 31, 2015 (UTC) : ---- Hi 01:23, August 4, 2015 (UTC)Bearlover125 Hi, I'm not quite sure how the editor works yet, but I'll try to help adding some more information :) XWolfy (talk) 16:13, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Can you answer some questions? I have a boatload of questions 1. can I make comment sections on the pages, (if so I'll need to learn how to do so) I feel that comment sections will allow us to better help each other out in gameplay. 2. Can I make a page for the player character? We can put the thousands of different combinations in the picture section and, like the Zelda wiki, put the possible theories of his/her past in the Theories section. 3. Can I help with the rules section? I just think it'd be a good idea to have a rules section on the page. Ok so that was just three questions but they're important, of course I'll be taking votes if I have to but it's all to help improve the wiki. (By the way, sorry if I did the signature incorrectly.) Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 15:07, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Rules as in what users can and can't do like no spamming and no cussing or being mean to other users. And comments for different items although I think the blogs will work just as well, it's for the best, I don't know how to add comment sections to pages. I'll get right on the player character page though. (Sorry if I did this wrong, not used to talk pages.) Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 18:35, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Okie Dokie, I'll be back if there are any more questions. Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 22:33, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Ah ok thanks :) Oh and tell me if you find the default pictures for the player character. Thanks again Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 11:12, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Ok, thanks :) Steven Bomb 17 (talk) 10:01, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: Comments under pages Nah, for my experience, it feels that comment pages are taking a lot of extra space in content pages. This can cause scripting problems for computers that are over their RAM, which takes the page to load slower or get stuck when the comments are getting too long. Users tend to use it for their own personal design, for an example at the Kuroko no Basket Wiki. They are using it more to ad fan subjects rather than being informative. So the talk pages are actually much more efficient in this case. It is more about the cause of preventing traffic when loading a page on slow computers actually. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 07:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome :) [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 09:26, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Response to "lets play" lets play - Sure. This weekend is a bit busy, but for now I can direct you to the Gamefaqs Fantasy Life forum. Just post on the board your friend code and whether or not you have the DLC (Origin Island downloadable content). It's also good to say when you think you'll be available since the boards are a little slower than what they were a year ago. Yami riku (talk) 18:40, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Hey Yami Riku! Hi! I am the girl who had log in issues and i finally found a way to sign in. Copper Sack Vandalize The Sack of copper page is vandalized! It was a wikia contributor who made that edit.The Helping Guy (talk) 15:33, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : Fixed. Thank you for noting it. :-) : Yami riku (talk) 18:12, October 24, 2015 (UTC) : You are welcome. I try to keep an eye for this wik :-). Portable Infoboxes Good afternoon! I wanted to personally reach out and start the conversation about portable infoboxes. I've created a thread on the forum in order to be able to answer any questions that you or the Fantasy Life users have. Feel free to leave messages there or on my wall and I'll try to answer them as best as I can. :)Witnessme (talk) 21:42, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here but I'll gladly try to make this a better place. If theres anything anyones needs help with I'll gladly try ... or my twit cousin will annoy you and get me banned :( Anyways still glad I'm here. -kinggeo Meg and Pam Me again. Meg = Pam? I put the category 'Candidates for deletion' to Meg page. I can remove it, but why is not there ANY SINGLE LETTER!? It has just a template and a picture, and I am asking this because of the regional differences. You don't need to answer me so soon, but sometime then. Good day! Don't think you remember me... ANYWAYS I was wondering how do you transfer you pictures onto the PC? I want to upload pictures of my char onto my page but I'm not sure how you did it. Thanks User:redheadedpichu 15:57, November 23, 2015 (UTC) RE Yep that's me I'm surpised I have been quite the lurker in this wiki x3 Thanks a lot although I was really confused. Do you have a site you think wouldn't be blocked by school? I'm still in school and all so I useually upload stuff when I'm in school so my gaming laptop can't be slowed down by random stuff like photos etc. Thanks again ^-^ P.S. Do you think I would be able to post up some coding and stuff so then I could have my own personal sig? I made it on another wiki and it would be grand if I could have it on here. I know how to upload it on here and stuff ^-^ User:Redheadedpichu 15:37, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Crankshaft Okay so your very helpful (mainly cause your a admin but hey) but as we know Crankshaft is a - not a huge charcter but a - big charcter story wise. I was wondering if you could help me a little since he had only one sentence about him which is said. On top of that we have Aurora who has no page at all. Thanks for reading my little rant thingy, hope you can help soon P.S. Sorry if this is spam sicne I sent two messages and I don't think you have even seen my top one x3 Pichu poked ya! 16:03, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Look hoot's back. Me, hoot hoot. I (almost) turned to be an owl! A wise owl. I start my ridiculously crazy-fast edits as soon as I can, but the uncategorized pages and wanted pages disturb, and vandalism is (almost) trying to take over the world! Bark bark, meow blah blah I speak the humanity I speak english for the rest of my life. Anyhoot, hoot's it going? I got a message from a... mini-mouse (I don't remember her username), and I (almost) filled the request. I came from my... flight to south. Anyway, the wiki is really running like a bear after honey, but with just a few users. Still, this wikia has more pages to catch than an apprentice hunter has to hunt birds, (sadly, owls too) but for just 3... 4... or the few users here, this wiki does not get crashed by a meteorite, the meteorite will break into pieces of more users filled with info. But YOU have made it to another planet by walking! Well, we have a lot to do for now, what should be our next challenge? That's pretty much for today, right? The Helping Guy (talk) 18:39, November 27, 2015 (UTC) RE Join us in chat plz ^-^ Pichu poked ya! 19:20, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Areas like Castele Library? Hello there! You seem fairly active here, so I think perhaps you might be able to help me. As mentioned in the page on Castele Library, there are bookshelves that give information on the surrounding areas. But, this only gives information on the areas around Castele, not Port Puerto or Al Maajik or other areas. I was wondering, are there other areas which offer in-game tips about what monsters and materials can be found in each of these areas? And, if so, where can they be found? T'ani-L'ai (talk) 02:37, December 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: I did check at the Al Maajik library, and it lists locations of "Boss" trees, minerals, and fish, but not really the same sort of information where it'll list a location and what you find there. It's possible they only included that sort of information for the first "area" of the game, Castele, but it's entirely possible I missed something! T'ani-L'ai (talk) 05:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC)